L'histoire du Tardis
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: L'histoire du Tardis avant sa rencontre avec le Docteur.


**Après le formidable épisode de la saison 6 (The Doctor's Wife) et l'incarnation magistrale de Sexy, je me suis demandée à quoi le passé du Tardis pouvait ressembler. Voici son histoire avant sa rencontre avant le Docteur.**

**Spoilers : aucun**

**Public : tout public**

**Disclaimer : le Tardis ne m'appartient pas (il est fortement déconseillé d'essayer de se l'approprier de toute façon). Je me suis basée sur certains faits, mais j'en ai imaginé une bonne partie.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Je n'ai pas de souvenir d'être née. C'est sans doute parce que, d'une certaine façon et de toutes les façons possibles, j'ai toujours existé. Je crois me souvenir que j'ai accepté, à un certain point, d'être physiquement un Tardis. Je ne suis plus certaine si on m'a demandée la permission ou si j'étais volontaire, c'est trop loin, trop vieux ou je n'ai pas les mots pour le décrire. Le langage est si complexe et si restreint! Si encore je pouvais vous transmettre mon histoire par la pensée. Mais même là, vos cerveaux ne peuvent envisager les huit dimensions de base de la réalité de votre univers ce qui reviendrait à expliquer les couleurs à un aveugle ou les sons à un sourd. En termes simples, vous ne comprendriez même pas le début de la fin… ou peut-être est-ce la fin du début.

Ne vous en faites pas, vos cerveaux sont très, très bien. Vous n'y pouvez rien. Nous sommes simplement très, très différents.

Quand j'ai commencé à m'identifier comme un Tardis, j'étais l'un des premiers modèles et l'espace que ma conscience occupait manquait de raffinement. Au moment où je vous parle - si la notion du temps peut être définie comme étant le moment où vous lisez mon histoire - je suis ravie de cet espace brut, mais vous comprendrez bien assez vite pourquoi.

À cette époque, les Seigneurs du temps envisageaient les choses avec familiarité et voyageaient de façon bon enfant. On ne s'en faisait pas trop. Le Tardis était une sorte de symbiote machine-conscience et on l'utilisait pour voyager. Pas plus compliqué. Il ne fallait pas faire de bêtises et il fallait revenir à la maison assez souvent pour vérifier qu'on n'avait pas déclenché un surplus de formation de trous noirs ou accélérer l'orbite de quelques constellations. Il s'agissait également de rapporter les Tardis.

Personne n'avait son Tardis à soi. La notion même de propriété concernant un Tardis est risible. Comment un être vivant peut appartenir à un autre? D'accord, vous avez votre perruche ou votre ornithorynque domestique - ou n'importe quel autre animal ou créature dont le quotient intellectuel est un peu plus faible que le vôtre - mais vous êtes des humains.

Je n'ai rien contre les humains. Vous n'y pouvez rien, c'est votre enveloppe corporelle.

Toutefois, les Seigneurs du temps et les Tardis ne peuvent avoir le type de relation supérieur-inférieur ou dominant-dominé. Chacun d'eux est une race à part entière et la communication se fait à un niveau totalement différent. Ceux qui peuvent établir une communication avec un Tardis sont généralement ceux qui ont « de bonnes vibrations ». Il m'est impossible d'expliquer plus précisément : c'est une question de feeling.

Enfin, je m'égare un peu, mais votre temps est si droit qu'il en devient ennuyeux alors je tergiverse un peu. Pardon. Quand on est habituée à exister en huit dimensions et sans langage, les mots écrits sont une véritable épreuve.

Je me souviens de mes premiers voyages, mais pas vraiment des passagers. Je m'amusais beaucoup à voler sur les courbes temporelles. Je crois - par mon expérience des humains - que cela s'apparente à ce que vous appelez natation. C'est juste un tout petit peu plus compliqué. Et sans eau. Et sans maillot si ce détail doit avoir son importance.

Il y avait de plus en plus de Tardis, mais ils me semblaient… prétentieux? Barbants? Sclérosés? Oh, je ne dis pas que je ne leur enviais pas certaines de leur caractéristiques (non, je ne les dirais pas, on ne dit pas du mal de ceux qui ne sont pas en position de se défendre), mais ils avaient leurs défauts et leurs qualités. Tant mieux pour eux, diriez-vous. Mais, curieusement, de ces nouveaux Tardis, on exigeait une nouvelle rigueur. Le voyage dans le temps devait être pris au sérieux - non que je n'aie jamais manqué de prudence et de bon sens - et ceux qui partaient dans un Tardis étaient appelés « pilotes ».

Je déteste les « pilotes ».

JE suis celle qui voyage. JE suis celle qui protège les passagers de tous les dangers. JE suis celle qui calcule le millième de nanoseconde nécessaire pour surfer sur les courants du temps. Enfin, vous avez compris. Pourquoi avoir un « pilote » qui nous dit supposément quoi faire, comment le faire et profite de tout le prestige du voyage dans le temps? Le voyage dans le temps n'est pas plus un prestige que celui d'avoir une tête et huit doigts.

Pardon?

Oh, dix doigts, comme vous voulez. Je vous trouve susceptible sur les nombre tout à coup.

Tout ça pour dire que les Seigneurs du temps - promis, leur nom dans leur langage sonne beaucoup mieux et a l'air bien moins extravagant qu'il n'en a l'air dans vos mots - commençaient à s'enfler la tête. Je détestais ça. Les nouveaux pilotes essayaient de prendre le contrôle de mes moteurs, de me pousser à être trop prudente ou trop téméraire. Ils voulaient tout avoir sur un plateau et être obéi au doigt et à l'œil. Je détestais. Je n'ai pas une médaille autour du cou et je n'apporte pas vos pantoufles quand vous me grognez dessus.

Alors je me suis rebellée.

La première fois, je vous jure, c'était un simple accident. J'étais distraite par tous ses commandements et les programmes compliqués que ce fameux pilote essayait de me faire avaler. J'ai atterri sur la planète Barcelone plutôt que dans la ville de Barcelone. Il voulait étudier l'Inquisition et il a eu droit à des chiens sans museaux. Beaucoup plus amusant. Étudier l'Inquisition espagnole est… beurk. Il aurait pu profiter de la balade. Les couchers de soleil sur Barcelone sont mauves et oranges, tout simplement magnifiques. Mais il n'a rien vu de tout ça. Dès qu'il a compris qu'il n'était pas sur la bonne planète - et il a fallut qu'il consulte une borne routière informatisée! - cet espèce de crétin est retourné dare-dare sur Gallifrey pour se plaindre que quelque chose avait détraqué son Type-40.

SON Type 40? Encore heureux pour lui qu'il se soit plaint à l'extérieur parce que j'aurais foncé tout droit vers le Pôle Nord et il aurait eu bien du plaisir à essayer de régler le chauffage dans sa chambre ou à retrouver les manteaux dans les penderies! Si vous pensez que je lui aurais permis de farfouiller dans mes placards, c'est que vous ne me connaissez pas!

Un mécanicien est venu me réparer. En fait, il n'a pas touché à mes circuits et aux consoles. Il s'est contenté de retirer les programmes et les gadgets que les précédents « pilotes » avaient installés. Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé, mais on s'est très bien compris. Je repense à lui de temps en temps. Il était amical. En me quittant, il s'est contenté de grommeler un au revoir. J'ai alors réalisé que personne ne m'avait jamais parlé. Oh, on avait bien crié, protesté - surtout cet idiot qui voulait des bourreaux au lieu couchers de soleil - mais on ne m'avait encore jamais parlé comme si j'étais effectivement capable de comprendre. Et je comprends très, très bien ce que vous dites, même quand vous pensez dire n'importe quoi ou que vous ne dites rien du tout. C'est une question de feeling, pourrait-on dire.

Alors je suis devenue déviante.

Je suis devenue le Tardis qu'on proposait en dernier. J'étais fière d'être « Ce » Tardis. Les autres étaient tous semblables, uniformes, sans personnalités, conformes! Et j'étais « Ce » Tardis. Ce n'était pas encore un vrai nom, mais ça s'en rapprochait.

Avec les modèles toujours plus nombreux et performants, avec les générations et les pilotes de plus en plus… disons pet-sec, j'avais de moins en moins ma place. Finalement, j'ai été privée de sortie et on m'a enfermée au musée. Les générations de Seigneurs du temps passaient en me regardant de haut et avec un peu de pitié. Et je me disais que, tant qu'à voyager en si mauvaise compagnie, il valait sans doute mieux rester sur le plancher des vaches.

J'étais retenue de force, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de voir défiler le temps dans toutes les dimensions à la fois. Et je me surpris un jour à espérer un pilote rebelle qui me libérerait. Ce serait probablement un imbécile qui me prendrait pour un jouet ou une relique dépersonnalisée, mais il me suffirait de quelques instants pour bondir dans le vortex. Les siècles passent comme un éclair pour certains alors une évasion en dix secondes est encore plus rapide! Oui, il me faudrait un Seigneur du temps suffisamment stupide pour me libérer et assez malin pour se tirer de mon chemin!

Et il est arrivé un jour que je tombe sur un rebelle tout à fait impossible.

Ce n'était pas un imbécile, mais il était jeune, bien trop jeune pour avoir droit à son propre Tardis. Il n'avait pas la licence de pilotage je le sentais instinctivement, ce qui me convenait très bien, et en me voyant dans l'exposition, enchaînée à côté d'une pancarte expliquant que j'étais un modèle antique, il a jeté un coup d'œil autour pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de témoins, puis a poussé ma porte. C'était défendu et personne n'avait encore remis cet ordre en cause. Déjà, il me plaisait, ce petit.

On m'avait mise sur le mode neutre et le décor était aussi plat et peu remarquable que possible. Il a pourtant effleuré les commandes avec respect et… émerveillement avant de dire que j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il ait vue au monde. J'aurais pu créer une neuvième dimension rien que pour lui à cause de ça. Et dire que les Gallifreyens ne croient pas au coup de foudre!

Il a testé les contrôles et, après une brève hésitation, a coupé le chrono-champs qui me retenait.

« Et si on allait faire une ballade? » a-t-il ronronné avec un sourire en coin. « Allez, ma jolie, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable. »

Pour une fois que je recevais un ordre auquel j'avais envie d'obéir!

Nous sommes partis et je n'ai plus jamais revu ce damné musée.

Quand à ce qui s'est passé après, c'est une longue histoire. Et vous n'en croiriez probablement pas la moitié et ne comprendriez pas le reste. Non, ce n'est pas votre faute, vous êtes simplement humains. Et Terriens. Et très jeunes. Et un peu idiots. Mais ne vous en faites pas trop, tout passe. Et je vous aime bien quand même.


End file.
